


Tight Night

by Yamino_Yama



Series: When the Kids Are Away... [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary Position, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Shiki is tired from overwork again, but Rikka decides to try something new to both distract him and put his mind (and body) at ease.





	Tight Night

**Author's Note:**

> Some NSFW ShikiRikka was needed, and here it is!! Possessed by the idea, I wrote this on the fly so it is essentially PWP. Please enjoy it for what it is! And, if well-received, expect more ;)

It was another rare evening when Shiki and Rikka had the dorms to themselves and, little did Shiki know, Rikka was in the mood.

Shiki was working away at this computer, arranging recordings for SolidS' next song. His eyes were burning from exhaustion and he struggled to keep them open. That was when he heard the door creak ajar. He turned and thought he was dreaming, seeing Rikka in nothing but lingerie.

“Rikka . . .”

Rikka smirked at him, a flash of mischief in his eyes. “Like what you see?” he asked.

Shiki gulped before answering. “Yes. Very much.”

Rikka scoffed with faux indignation. “All talk.”

“No, really. You look amazing.”

Rikka cocked an eyebrow. “Then convince me.”

At that command, a flame lit inside Shiki and he charged at Rikka, catching him in an embrace and smashing their lips together. “Doing a bit of role-playing, huh?” he murmured between kisses.

“I wanted to try a few new things,” Rikka admitted, already breathy. “I thought you'd like a surprise.”

“You thought right.” Shiki ran a hand over Rikka's lower back, hesitating at his waist. “You honestly look amazing, Rikka. If there's one thing I'm not surprised of, it's how well you can pull off lace.”

“The surprises don't end here though. My room, now.” Shiki allowed himself to be dragged by the hand to Rikka's room. He halted in his tracks when he saw the things lying on Rikka's bed.

“Are those . . .?”

“Sex toys,” Rikka confirmed. “I thought we could try them out.” He laughed, going over and picking up a device. “Can you believe it? All the wild nights we've had, and we've never done anything like this? Exciting, isn't it?”

Shiki really was starting to believe this _was_ a dream. “Rikka . . .”

But Rikka was back in his arms, holding tight to Shiki as he flicked Shiki's tongue with his own. In a whisper close enough to tickle Shiki's ear, Rikka begged, “Make me feel good, Shiki.” He rolled his hips against Shiki and that was the last straw.

Shiki hefted Rikka up, assisted by Rikka giving a little leap and wrapping his legs around Shiki. With care but not without a lack of patience, Shiki carried Rikka the short distance to the bed. They fell in, Shiki scrambling to touch and kiss every window of Rikka's bare skin as he worked the bra scraps down Rikka's shoulders and lowered the cups away from his nipples. They stood pink and hard and Shiki couldn't resist nibbling and sucking one while pinching the other. Rikka sighed, making Shiki do the same. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Shiki found nipple clamps among Rikka's toy assortment and put them on Rikka to keep the sensation going. He then reached for the lube on the nightstand and picked up a large dildo from beside them on the sheets, fully stripping Rikka's bottom half before soaking his fingers and the toy. He worked one finger, then two, into Rikka's opening, waiting until he loosened up and began to squirm before inserting the toy. It didn't take long for Rikka to come undone by its power, lose his inhibitions, and begin beseeching the real thing.

Shiki hurried to discard his own clothes. When his erection sprang free, Rikka groaned and stretched his legs wider, signaling how badly he wanted this. There was never a more beautiful sight than Rikka's blazing face with heavy-lidded eyes beckoning him,  _commanding_ Shiki to take him. Shiki would never deny that look.

After lathering himself up, Shiki got Rikka on his hands and knees and went in, pushing carefully to adjust to the tightness and take his time finding Rikka's 'spot.' The buck of Rikka's hips told him when he'd hit his target. That was when he increased the tempo, thrusting into Rikka with no bars held.

The slapping sound of their sweat-damp skin, their voices ringing out with pleasure, it was music. Undoubtedly, Shiki's favorite song. In time, Rikka's moaning grew unrestrained. Shiki paused to change their position, getting Rikka on his back and waiting until Rikka had draped his legs across his back before pounding into him again. Rikka's arousal could be seen by how swollen he was in front, leaking and bobbing as his moans intensified, launching into a crescendo.

“Yes, Rikka, that's it,” Shiki praised as he nuzzled and nipped Rikka's neck. “Keep singing for me, baby. Come on.”

With a gasp, Rikka climaxed, painting his chest and stomach. Before he'd had much time to come down from his high and catch his breath, Rikka was chanting his desires just loud enough for Shiki to hear. “Inside me, Shiki,” Rikka ordered. “Come inside, like always. Fill me up, please.”

Shiki huffed and obeyed, shooting inside, and collapsing atop Rikka with a long exhale. After a moment of lying still, Shiki took the time to grab a towel and wipe Rikka and himself clean before relaxing against Rikka again, head to his chest.

“That was amazing,” Shiki confessed. “But I'm sorry we didn't use half of all the stuff you have here,” he added, pointing to the toys.

Shiki felt ripples of laughter from his place above Rikka's heart. He turned his head enough to look at Rikka's face and grew warm at the gentle smile there. He mirrored it as Rikka began running his fingers through Shiki's hair. “Don't worry,” Rikka said. “This just means we can look forward to more fun next time.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED?

 


End file.
